


I fear the fall and where we'll land

by wewillalwaysenduphere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing Fusion, And absolutely hot, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dancing Teacher Sam Winchester, Dean Has a Sexuality Crisis, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sam is a God, Student Dean Winchester, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewillalwaysenduphere/pseuds/wewillalwaysenduphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s best friend Charlie wants to take dancing lessons and needs a partner. Unable to decline, he finds himself going with her. The very attractive dancing teacher Sam catches Dean’s eye, but he isn’t quite ready to admit to himself that he likes men yet. Fortunately for him, Sam is as patient as he is hot. He also offers Dean private lessons after his course with Charlie is over. Coming to terms with his sexuality is suddenly way easier, now that there’s a shirtless, sweaty Sam Winchester who only has eyes for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fear the fall and where we'll land

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sam's Sixty June Jobs Challenge on tumblr.  
> I had the job dancing teacher - obviously.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ho9k2cEKr-E  
> ^This hot deleted scene was my inspiration and is basically the second half of this ;)
> 
> Enjoy :)

_“And hand in hand, on the edge of the sand,_  
_They danced by the light of the moon.”_

_\- Edward Lear, The Owl and the Pussycat_

 

„Charlie, don’t make me do this.“

Dean knew full well it was too late now, now that they were standing in front of the tall building, an inconspicuous sign saying “Dancing Lessons here”. Charlie just gave him the puppy dog eyes that made him agree to this in the first place. She was one of his best friends, but he wasn’t too thrilled about this. Mainly because he’d rather go to frat parties than learn how to dance.

“Oh come on. You know you want it”, she coaxed, but he only sighed.

The reason they were standing here was simple: Charlie’s theatre group wanted to perform Dirty Dancing and she wanted to play Baby. She needed a partner to come with her to the dancing lessons, her girlfriend saw no point in going (“They are going to have you dance with a guy anyway”) and she had Dean wrapped around her pinkie. Dean was also the only guy Charlie’s girlfriend approved of as dance partner.

Dean didn’t like the fact that Charlie’s girlfriend believed he wasn’t straight. Okay, maybe he wasn’t. But he wasn’t quite ready to face this yet, to talk about it, and that’s what he loved Charlie for – she knew. She understood, in a way his male friends probably never would. Charlie knew the struggle of coming out, of accepting yourself the way you are, and Dean knew, that when he was ready to admit to it one day, she would be there, and she would stand by his side no matter what.

“Yeah, sure”, he gave back and opened the door for her. Charlie gave him a bright smile and he decided to make the most of it – girls liked guys who could dance, so this might turn out to be useful after all. The dance studio was on the third floor, so they made their way upstairs, Dean becoming a little nervous when they finally arrived on the third level, some couples were already waiting, peering into one of the rooms. The doors were open, so it should be okay to watch – and Charlie grabbed his hand immediately to pull him over. Music was coming out of the room, and judging by how the others were watching with rapt attention it had to be something interesting. Turned out, his instincts were right.

The first time Dean saw Sam Winchester dance he forgot how to breath. The song was dark and intriguing, slow and hypnotizing. His partner was an exceptionally beautiful woman, and normally Dean would hit on her in a heartbeat, but somehow he wasn’t even remotely interested. It was the way this man was moving, he was taller than Dean, broader, muscular, and still every single motion was executed with so much grace, he was bending his body in ways Dean never thought possible, dancing around the girl as if trying to court her, muscles flexing and relaxing, going to his knees and then she suddenly extended her hand towards him, her small fingers seemed to disappear in his huge hand, but he touched her so gently, as if she were made of porcelain. Pulled her close and then they were spinning around, in forms Dean couldn’t name, dancing through the whole room in what seemed like seconds, gliding over the floor more than they were actually taking separate steps, and then she let go of him, only to look at him, to take a run-up and jump into his arms, and he caught her, lifted her up into the air, turning, holding her above his head, arms steady and feet moving as if he wasn’t carrying another person, then he threw her in the air and she turned, landing in his arms and he went to his knees, cupping her cheek with one hand, resting their foreheads together the very moment the last few notes of the song were flowing through the air.

Charlie grabbed his hand, eyes wide and glowing.

“Don’t you want to learn how to do that?”

Hell yeah he wanted to learn that.

Dean smiled at her. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea.

The couple that had been dancing chose this moment to invite them in. Dean looked over, and again, the woman introducing herself as Jess was stunningly beautiful. Long blonde hair, seemingly endless legs, statue of a dancer and Dean could swear she was floating instead of simply walking. But as much as he tried to focus on her, it was the male teacher, who caught his eye and his attention, who had caught it right from the beginning.

He looked like a goddamn Men’s Health model. Perfect arms, hair a little longer, ending shortly above his shoulders and looking so soft and touchable...he was wearing a t-shirt, but Dean would bet he was hiding a six pack underneath. And he was tall. He was a couple inches taller than Dean himself, and that rarely happened. _I bet he smells amazing,_ some part of his brain supplied, and he absolutely didn’t want to go down that road.

He looked over to Charlie, and she smiled knowingly. He rolled his eyes, simply walked into the rather large room – it was more of a dance studio, really – and then the two introduced themselves. Their names were Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester and they would be their dance teachers for the next eight weeks, they were talking about schedules and which dances they would learn, but Dean was really more focused on Sam pulling his hair back into a messy bun while Jessica explained...whatever.

Then Sam turned around and caught Dean’s lingering gaze. He simply smiled, and goddamn, his dimples...Dean blushed violently and forced himself to look away, focused on Jessica again, so he didn’t see how Sam started to smile to himself, very well aware of Dean’s reaction.

The next three weeks were relatively eventless. Charlie was amazed by how well Sam and Jessica could dance, and occasionally Sam and Jessica would dance with their students – but it was always Jessica dancing with Dean and Sam dancing with Charlie, obviously. Dean saw Sam joking with Charlie, he looked over at them, almost jealous. He managed to step on Jessica’s foot and started to apologize, but she waved her hand dismissively.

“Really, no big deal.” She winked at him, but it wasn’t like she was flirting. Did she see him looking at Charlie and Sam? He hoped not. After the song was over, Dean let go off her and went back to Charlie who was smiling from one ear to the other. This was not good. Definitely not good. But Charlie resumed position as soon as the next song started.

“Okay, what’s happening?” But she just shook her head. Dean should have known better than to let it go. But he lets it go and after class Sam asked him to stay for a few minutes, and of course he said yes. Charlie and Jessica left the room together, and Sam smiled at him, close up his dimples are even more adorable, and his eyes – hell, Dean didn’t even know how to describe them – blue, green, grey, hazel – there was everything in there. He was mesmerized by those eyes, but Sam didn’t seem to mind him staring.

If anything, he seemed like he appreciated the time to give Dean a once over himself. He blushed a little, and again Sam didn’t seem to mind.

“So, Dean...you’re a really talented dancer.”

“Erm...thanks.” Wow, eloquent. He really wanted to hide behind something right now. But they were standing in the middle of the open room and there was nowhere to go.

“I’m nothing compared to you”, he gave back, making Sam laugh deep and melodically, it felt like honey washing over him.

“Well, I’m trying to make a living out of it.” That had Dean chuckling, and he felt the tension leave his shoulders.

“Guess you’re right”, he mused.

“You know, Dean, I was wondering...”, Sam smiled at him warmly, kaleidoscope eyes open and affectionate, “If you’d like to get dinner sometime?”

Dean blinked. Just two seconds ago he’d felt almost comfortable, and right now he was so far out of his comfort zone – he might as well have been standing naked on the street. He didn’t know what to say.

“Are you asking me out?” He was proud his voice wasn’t shaking.

“Yes, that’s what I’m trying to do”, Sam answered friendly.

“And what about you and Jessica?”, Dean inquired. They way they were dancing together...

“We’re colleagues. But I’m not into women”, Sam explained easily.

“Oh”, Dean made. He was looking at Sam as if he saw him for the first time. He didn’t think Sam would be into guys. Yeah, he might be a dancer but he wasn’t gay like...he wasn’t how Dean imagined a gay man. Wow, that was a mean thing to say. He knew there was no such thing as a typical gay man...but...

“I’m not into men”, he finally forced the words out, and Sam looked surprised. Suddenly Dean was unsure of himself. Did he look so gay? Had Sam caught him staring?

There was disappointment in Sam’s face, and his smile was suddenly without dimples, but he was still smiling – just not the way he was smiling before, and Dean realized he liked before way better.

“I’m sorry”, he added, but Sam shook his hand.

“No, I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable. I just thought...never mind.”

He shook his head slightly, before turning away and leaving the room. Dean seemed to have forgotten how to move.

“Have a nice evening, Dean. See you next week”, Sam said, looking over his shoulder, still smiling, still without dimples. Then he was gone. And Dean suddenly felt like he had done something really, really stupid.

He slowly left the room, walked down the stairs, and was almost surprised to see Charlie standing there, waiting for him. Well, he should’ve known she wouldn’t just leave him behind.

“And? Did he ask you?”

She was so excited, and how did she – sure. Dean sighed and closed his eyes for a second. That must have been what they were talking about.

“You told him I was interested?”

“Well, I said you were not not interested.”

She smiled at him proudly, and Dean felt like crying. Charlie saw that something wasn’t okay, and the concern was showing in her eyes.

“Dean? What is it?”

“Nothing. I’m fine. But I’m not trying to set you up with guys. So do me a favour and do the same, okay?” Maybe he was a little rough, but he didn’t want to be pushed towards something he wasn’t ready for yet.

He felt bad because Sam was a nice guy and Dean would have loved to have dinner with him. To just spend time. But he wasn’t sure whether he was ready to do anything more. Whether he could kiss him. Or...actually touch him. He knew he wasn’t ready for that yet. And Charlie should know how all this felt.

She did know. Her facial expression made that all too clear.

“I’m so sorry, Dean.” She hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder. “Really, I am sorry. I shouldn’t have. I thought...the way you kept looking at him... I didn’t want to force you. Just nudge you into the right direction.”

He hugged her back, nodded slowly.

“You weren’t wrong, you know”, he admitted quietly. “He’s handsome.”

Charlie pulled back, smiling a little. “And his arms are really nice.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, they are.”

“Let’s get dinner? I pay”, she offered.

“Don’t think that’s enough to make it all okay”, he answered teasingly.

“There will be pie.” She baited, grinning.

Dean laughed. “Okay, okay. I forgive you.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean was a little nervous before the next dancing lesson, but Charlie talked to Sam for a few minutes, and he saw the dancer nod, a compassionate expression on his face.

After that Charlie gave him a thumbs up and he knew the situation was forgotten. Sam kept his distance for the remaining five weeks of the course, joking with everyone – including Dean – but he didn’t try anything again. There was a feeling inside his stomach like he had missed out on something, and time was running out. Because it was. After this course was over there was no reason to ever come back here. There would be a party the weekend after it was over, but that would be it.

Charlie wanted to bring her girlfriend to the party, and Dean offered to stay home. Both of them threatened to do evil things if he would really do that.

In the end both Kim and him went with Charlie, and going out with them was okay, they didn’t make him feel like the third wheel. Halfway through the evening Kim pulled him aside, looked him into the eye and told him flat-out that now was his chance. He saw Sam dancing with Jessica, they were gorgeous, but Sam hadn’t come alone. There was this guy with him, Dean might have heard the name Nick but he wasn’t sure.

He looked at Kim, and she rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to take care of Charlie. And you take care of yourself. Are we clear?”

Dean nodded, but they both knew he wouldn’t talk to Sam.  He kept sitting on their table. Funnily enough Foreigner’s “I wanna know what love is” was playing. Dean just took another sip of his beer. Love? He’d be happy to know what was going on with him.

And suddenly there was a hand right next to him, asking for a dance. Dean looked up – and up and up, damn he was tall – until he saw Sam’s soft hair and gentle smile. Anxiety and nervousness were rising in his throat but he swallowed them down without thinking about it. He took Sam’s hand and expected himself to be led to the dance floor, but Sam just pulled him close right here and started to simply sway from side to side.

No one was looking at them. Dean didn’t have to pay attention to the steps. He could simply lean against Sam, put his arms around his neck, allow himself the contact. Sam’s hands were resting on his waist, his nose buried in Dean’s hair. Dean breathed in the smell of him in return and he had been right all those weeks ago. Sam did smell amazing. He pulled him a little closer, didn’t want the few centimetres of distance Sam had offered in case Dean needed them. This was so beautiful, so perfect. Sam didn’t make him the centre of attention, didn’t drag him out in the open for everyone to see. He accepted Dean wasn’t quite there. And that made it okay. This wasn’t for anyone to see like when he danced with Jessica. This was Sam dancing with Dean because he wanted. Just for the two of them, no one else’s business.

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

He looked up at Sam, into those kaleidoscope eyes and realized the other was smiling at him, widely and happily, his dimples showing. Dean closed his eyes; he wanted to forget everything outside of these arms. He smiled. If he didn’t know better he’d say there was some fucking flower growing in his chest right now.

When the song was over Sam took something out of his jacket, it looked like an envelope. He gave it to Dean, seemed to contemplate whether to kiss him, but pulled back without doing it. Dean didn’t know whether he felt disappointed or relieved, probably a little bit of both.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Dean.” His voice was as soft as the silk of his dress shirt. Then he smiled and left.

Dean hated himself for thinking it, but damn, his heart was fluttering in his chest. He stared after Sam, until he disappeared in the crowd. Then he suddenly realized he was still holding the envelope.

He opened it, and it contained a voucher for private dancing lessons.

Dean knew he would go. He closed his eyes for a second, was almost tempted to press the envelope to his chest, but then he set it down on the table and grabbed his beer instead. Still, it didn’t change the fact he was beaming.

When Charlie and Kim came back he told them everything. While Charlie was squealing Kim just nodded, seemingly proud. Dean was smiling like an idiot all the time. Whenever he managed to catch Sam’s gaze across the room they would share a moment just between the two of them, like there were only him and Sam in a completely empty space. It made Dean’s stomach flutter.

Maybe Dean needed some time to come to terms with this part of himself.

But now he knew Sam was fine with that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Today would be his third lesson with Sam, and Dean had to admit – he liked dancing. Even more now that it was just him and Sam, and after he asked during their first lesson Sam had agreed to teach him some break dance moves – which Dean loved – apart from that...the way Sam treated him, it made him feel comfortable. Like a friend, but at the same time he gave him this loving looks, would let his hands linger a few more seconds than strictly necessary...he knew Sam was interested, but he was waiting. Hell, they hadn’t even kissed yet – and Dean knew, that would be one giant step, because right now, all their hugs and lingering touches could be ignored, but that would make it real.

And Dean wanted it to be real. He didn’t tell his parents yet, he didn’t walk around wearing rainbow coloured shirts but yeah, he liked guys too, and he could admit to it by now.

Dean swallows around the lump in his throat when he entered, it was hot inside the studio, and he knew he was sweating even though he was just wearing his shorts and a top. However, Sam wasn’t even wearing a shirt. Not that he needed one, really. His pecs and abs were perfectly shaped. So were his arms.

“Dean, I was almost convinced you wouldn’t show up anymore.”

He had his long hair in a messy bun, his eyes still hadn’t decided on a colour, and his smile seemed to light up the room. Dean was speechless for a moment. A little to focused on the broad expanse of skin in front of him, those muscles...he got lost for a few seconds, until Sam cleared his throat. Dean looked up at and into eyes, _damn, how were those eyes even real_ , swallowing while he could feel the red creep into his cheeks. This was so embarrassing...and still, an answer was required. Answer, come on brain. Tell him what you want to do today, he reminded himself. After another deep breath Dean managed to get the words out.

“I just...there was a lot of traffic. Sam, I... do you think we could try something slower today?” He was blushing a little, he knew he was being as smooth as crunchy peanut butter, but he hoped Sam wouldn’t mind. Turned out, he didn’t. Dean got one of his beautiful smiles that was all dimples and made him happy he’d worked up the courage.

Swayze’s She’s Like The Wind started playing in the background - Sam turned away from the stereo and looked at him.

“Is the song okay?”

“Sure. Swayze always gets a pass”, Dean answered, feeling a little nervous.  

But then Sam closed the door behind him and took his hand, leading him to the centre of the room. Pulled him close. His hands were resting on Dean’s waist and they were just swaying to the music. Dean wasn’t sure what to do but then he simply wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, it was feeling so right and natural. Sam’s hair was tickling his arms, so he simply lifted his hand and pulled the hair tie out, letting it fall down around his face. Dean buried a hand in it, making Sam’s eyes glow a little brighter, daring to pull him a little closer. They weren’t really touching yet, but Dean could feel the heat radiating off of Sam’s body, could feel his breath on his skin, see his chest rise and fall with every breath of air. This was almost like when they danced that evening. Almost.

He could feel Sam’s eyes on himself, questioning. He simply nodded and he could feel Sam’s hands dipping lower, from his waist to his back, then they were covering his butt and...Sam’s hands were huge. Somehow it felt strangely good to be touched like this. To be held. Dean swallowed, looking at Sam again, seeking for confirmation, realizing Sam’s eyes were closed, slight smile on his lips.

How could a man be this beautiful? Dean was completely captured by the picture Sam made, closed eyes, hair swinging with every movement. And then he saw the two of them in the mirrors stretching over the wall behind them, Sam was taller, he was broader, holding Dean, and it was so right, so beautiful, so correct in a way Dean never wanted to admit to before. He wanted there to be nothing between them, so he simply got that little bit closer, and Sam’s arms held him tighter, immediately, no questions asked. It was amazing how Sam reacted to Dean’s movements, as if he knew they were coming, as if he knew this dance while for Dean it was all new.

“Sam”, Dean sighed the name more than he said it. “I...”

He opened his eyes, looking down at Dean, gently shushing him.

“Hey, we stop whenever you want. You’re in control.”

Except that Dean didn’t want to be in control. Nor did he want to stop. He slowly shook his head, pressing himself closer, and fuck, he could feel Sam’s abs through his shirt. Damn, he was firm.

“No. I don’t wanna stop”, he whispered, and Sam’s hands grabbed his ass a little tighter, pushing his broad thigh between Dean’s legs, and Dean realized where this was going, looked at Sam before starting to move his hips, slow, circular motions, his arms locked tightly around Sam’s neck, another look into the mirror made him feel hot, and this time it wasn’t because of the heat – it was because he was fitting perfectly into Sam, and one of his hands was slowly shoving his shirt up, stroking the small piece of skin available, and Dean could feel himself grinding down harder, could feel himself getting hard, and fuck, was this even okay for Sam? His pulse was racing, he was so damn nervous, not wanting to embarrass himself, he needed to do this right.

It was okay for Sam. One look at him proved that. Although Sam seemed to know where this was going, he wasn’t exactly uninterested either. And then there was a finger beneath Dean’s chin, tipping his head up. Sam leaned down, looking at him for a few seconds, his eyes were telling Dean everything he needed to know. He could back away, but he nodded, smiling a little. Sam smiled back and gave him a soft kiss, no tongue, just his soft lips moving against Dean’s, and Dean felt like Sam was fire and he himself was oil, Sam’s kiss igniting something inside him he hadn’t known was there. His hands were searching for something to hold onto, but there was no fabric, only Sam’s skin, and Dean dug his nails into him, felt Sam hiss against his lips, but he shook his head when Dean tried to take his hands off him. Dean could feel the evidence of how much Sam liked it pressing against his hips.

Suddenly Sam picked him up, and without thinking Dean was basically _sitting_ on his thighs, he had no idea how Sam could hold this position, his whole body wrapped around Dean while holding him up at the same time, and Dean kept moving his hips against Sam’s crotch, he was sweating, Sam’s hands were beneath his shirt, his eyes closed, there was nothing but Sam around him. His hands were wandering across smooth skin spanning over hard muscles, while Sam’s hands were holding his waist so he wouldn’t slide off his lap.

They were still kissing, but it was nothing more than their lips brushing each other, sharing their breath, inhaling closeness. Strangely innocent compared to how they were grinding against each other, both hard and wanton. Dean’s eyes were closed, he had never felt someone’s erection pressing against his own, but it made his toes curl in anticipation, his breath hitch in his throat and his heartbeat stutter. His hands were roaming over Sam’s skin shamelessly by now, nails clawing at him while he panted into his mouth, Sam’s hands on his waist pulling him even closer, encouraging his movements.

Dean smirked, letting go off Sam with his right hand, his left still holding his shoulder but the other stretched out behind him while he was riding Sam, leaning his head back, exposing his neck and stretching his upper body, putting himself on display, eyes locked with Sam’s while his whole body was moving with his hips, finally allowing Sam to just take over, only reacting to how he thrusted against him, riding out every single one of those thrusts as if there was nothing in between them. Dean just gave himself over to the music, to Sam, eyes closed, whole body in sync with Sam, with the music. Right now he wasn’t unsure, wasn’t nervous – they were fitting together perfectly, into and around each other, and the song's rhythm made it so easy to forget his inhibitions.

Until the song was suddenly over and he realized how truly awkward this position must be for Sam, to hold him up like this. But one look into Sam’s eyes told him all he needed to know, told him how much Sam cared about this being uncomfortable _(not at all)_ and how much he wanted Dean _(very much, if the hot length pressing into his stomach was any indication)_ and fuck all of this, Dean was too far gone to care about limits and concerns. He let Sam carry him into a small room – his office? – and allowed himself to be set down on the wood after Sam had wiped the surface clear with one swift movement of his arm – pens and papers clattering to the ground, but he didn’t mind, he just looked up at the man he trusted enough to let him do whatever he chose to.

But Sam just leaned down to kiss him, properly this time, his tongue stroking over Dean’s lips until he was gasping, burying his hand in Sam’s hair to pull him close, their tongues meeting for the first time, and Dean let himself be devoured, let Sam take the lead, kissed back until he felt dizzy and had to break the kiss to gasp for air. Sam tasted as good as he smelled, and right now Dean was lacking the words to properly describe what exactly was going on inside him. He was trembling and he could feel a drop of sweat rolling down his face, it was too damn hot in here.

Sam’s eyes were glowing, causing Dean’s world to narrow down to this face, those eyes, and Sam’s hands on his hips. Then Sam’s hands tried to tug off Dean’s shorts, plus underwear, and Dean tensed for a second, but Sam simply smiled, reassuringly murmuring “Don’t worry. One step at a time.”

Dean had no idea how him being naked wasn’t all the steps at once but he lifted himself up and allowed Sam to undress him, getting rid of his shirt himself while Sam was looking at him as if he was the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on. Dean was flushing, his cock hard and leaking, and Sam kissed him again, his hands oh so gently wandering down his body, making him gasp when he could feel Sam’s fingers teasing his nipple, but he other just chuckled lowly against his lips and despite the scorching temperature Dean suddenly had goose bumps. Then Sam started mouthing along his jaw line, sucking marks into his throat, one hand closing around his throbbing shaft. Dean’s thighs were starting to shake, his nails digging into Sam’s back again while he was biting his lower lip, trying to keep quiet. He failed.

“Damn, Sam”, he moaned, begging for more or for less, he honestly didn’t know. Sam just smiled at him, and Dean knew he had him, he knew Sam would take care of him, and then the mouth marking him wandered lower, a tongue lapping at his right nipple while his cock was slowly stroked, and how could Sam know he loved it when he twisted his hand just _so_ at the very end...Suddenly Sam was on his knees, between Dean’s legs. Although he couldn’t see himself he knew he was crimson red.

“Do you want to...”, he looked at him questioningly, sounding breathless.

“If it’s okay for you”, Sam answered with a voice so raw, so raspy, Dean felt himself melt right there.

“Yes please”, he moaned, his eyes following Sam’s movements when he slowly leaned forward, grabbing his hair, and he looked up at him, kaleidoscope eyes shining, licking his lips, eliciting another moan from Dean before he finally closed the distance, kissed Dean’s straining cock, and fuck, his hips bucked forwards without his say so, but Sam didn’t seem to mind, his tongue swiped over the head, humming deep in his throat.

“I like your taste”, he whispered, and Dean didn’t know if he could blush any more, but if it was, then he just did.

Sam knew what he was doing. Dean had received his fair share of blowjobs in his life, but the way Sam swallowed him down, worked his throat around him, toyed with his slit, scraped his teeth along the vein at the underside just the slightest bit made Dean lose control faster than he had in years. He was a sweating, trembling mess, right hand buried in Sam’s hair, the left one desperately clutching the desk, knuckles white.

His hand tightened in Sam’s hair, and he just now realized the needy noises filling the room, all this throaty moans and high whimpers were his. Only now did he become aware of the fact he had been begging all the time. Dean was out of it, the only thing that kept him grounded in reality was Sam’s mouth around him and Sam’s hands on his thighs.

“I’m gonna come, Sam...”, he panted, so incredibly thankful for Sam’s hands holding him in place, because if they weren’t he knew he would be fucking his face right now – not that he needed to, Sam was taking him deep enough without Dean moving an inch.

He could feel those eyes focusing on him, fuck, he was looking up at Dean while his tongue was still circling his tip and Dean would’ve been embarrassed he was coming so soon, but with Sam being like this, how could he not? Seeing this man kneel before him...sweat was glistening on Sam’s skin, and his torso looked like those chiselled greek gods...Dean was losing himself, until Sam spoke up.

“God, Dean. You’re gorgeous. I could blow you all day...”

Dean just gasped, he’d probably die if Sam followed through with this, but he had to die one day anyway, and if he had to choose, this was how he wanted to go.

But he couldn’t think right now, not when he was so close and still able feel Sam’s breath over his pulsing cock.

“Thanks...but please, Sam, please...”, he mumbled desperately, and his answer was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, along with those dimples, then Sam was swallowing him down once more, his left hand rolling Dean’s balls, and it took  him all of ten seconds plus a look at Sam’s hollowed cheeks when he started sucking to come. His orgasm hit him so hard his vision turned white, his body feeling heavy, almost exhausted, cooling sweat clinging to him. Dean was ready to bet he passed out for a few seconds because when he came to Sam wasn’t on his knees anymore. He was standing in front of him, licking his lips as if he had just had an ice – _no, he had you_ – Dean reminded himself, and the thought made him laugh breathlessly, Sam quirked an eyebrow but he shook his head, allowing his head to fall back onto the desk.

“That was fantastic”, he murmured, his  toes were still tingling, and now it was Sam’s turn to laugh.

“Good. Then maybe you’ll let me do it again sometime?”

Dean’s eyes shot open. “Anytime”, he answered immediately, sitting up, only now realizing Sam was still hard – damn, Dean usually wasn’t like this, he made sure his partners came, it was just, Sam was freaking hung and Dean wasn’t sure whether he could fit that in his mouth and how do you suck cock anyway? He’d never actually thought about it, and damn, compared to Sam he’d be bad like really, really bad – but before he could ask Sam just waved his hand dismissively.

“Don’t worry. Another day.” He didn’t sound condescending at all, just completely relaxed.

There was so much understanding in his eyes, Dean wanted to tell him he loved him right there and then. He chuckled, still sitting on Sam’s table, legs spread so Sam could stand between them and kiss him softly, his hands wandering up and down Dean’s sides. Dean could taste himself while they kissed, it was new and strange, but surprisingly not at all disgusting. Sam’s eyes were sparkling when he said, “So, about that dinner...”

And Dean couldn’t help himself, he had to laugh. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s muscular torso and hell yeah, he could get used to this.

“Really, you’re asking me out now?”

Sam nodded, smile so pure and open Dean couldn’t help but pull him in by his luscious hair and kiss him again, before mumbling against his lips, “I’d like that. I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
